


Almost could have been

by sesalina



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drabble Sequence, First Meetings, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesalina/pseuds/sesalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of possible first meetings between Kurt and Blaine if their lives had gone a different path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Age: 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go, a little story for you, if you want to call it a story. It’s more of a collection of somewhat connected oneshots, some of them so short you might as well call them drabbles. I started this quite some time ago, but never got around to post it (or finish it for that matter) So this is me rectifying hopefully both of those things. Disclaimer: The characters belong to Ryan Murphy and Fox, I do not make any profit with this, blablablub.

_Age: 1  
It could have happened like this..._

Kurt Hummel was a beautiful baby – everyone said so, and everyone loved him. His parents, the friends of his parents, and the neighbors who just moved into the house next door.  
It was a family you wouldn’t exactly expect to live in this neighborhood: snobbish, a bit too rich, too perfectly normal. Had the Harry Potter series already been written, they would have often been compared to the Dursleys. They were nice people, and the comparison would have been jokingly, but still accurate as they cared a bit too much about what people thought of them.  
This, in fact, was the reason for them to visit all of their new neighbors the day after they moved in. They brought a pie to everyone, trying to make the perfect first impression: The husband, Mr. Anderson, in a button-down shirt and dress pants, but without a tie to not seem too uptight, and his wife, Mrs. Anderson, in a lovely summer dress, with their little baby boy riding on her arm. This was how they knocked at their new next door neighbors’ and got opened by a beautiful woman with her own baby boy riding on _her_ arm. As she shook Mrs. Andersons hand, said boy leaned over to entangle a tiny hand into the hair of Anderson jr. and play with the unruly curls.  
The grown-ups joked about how these two were definitely going to be best friends.

_... However, the Andersons decided against moving to Lima, Ohio, and settled in Westerville instead._


	2. Age: 5

_Age: 5  
It could have happened like this..._

At age 5, people had already noticed that Kurt was a bit different. And while kids can be the cutest thing in the whole wide world, cuter even than fluffy bunnies and big-eyed puppies, they can also be mean and hurtful towards each other. – At age 5, Kurt Hummel already knew this.  
It was one of those days when he was alone in the crowded play room of the daycare center – the boys wouldn’t play tea party with him and the girls said that he, as every boy, had cooties. However, when the door opened and a woman walked in, leading a small boy who seemed to be about Kurt’s age, but short in growth, by the hand, his loneliness was soon forgotten. When the boy came to his table and asked if he could join him for tea, Kurt extended a hand as he had learned was the polite way to introduce yourself, and announced that they were going to be best friends.

_... and as nice as that would have been, Kurt continued to play by himself, and Blaine Anderson was enrolled at a different daycare center that was a little bit closer to Mr. Anderson’s work._


	3. Age: 12

_Age: 12  
It could have happened like this..._

When Kurt’s dad said goodbye on his first day at his new school and he was left trying to find a space to sit while everyone looked at him with deprecative eyes, most of them already familiar from grade school, Kurt thought that his hopes of middle school being a fresh start with nicer people might have been in vain – but when he settled between a slightly plump black girl and a short boy with curly dark hair, he soon realised that his hope wasn’t all for nothing.  
Both of them didn’t have the disapproving look on their faces when they saw his bow tie and the brooch that had been his mothers that everyone seemed to find ‚too girly’, while for him, it was both a memory of her and a fashionable accessory that matched the colours he was wearing that day – and both of them smiled at him when he sat. They didn’t talk at first, but when Kurt asked the boy if he could use one of his pens, as he, nervous as he had been, forgot to pack his own that morning, the boy handed one to him with a shy smile and a friendly ‚of course. - I’m Blaine, by the way’

_... but the seat to Kurt’s right was empty that day, and Mercedes became his best friend._


	4. Age: 14

_Age: 14  
It could have happened like this..._

The Sadie Hawkins Dance was coming up and a week before Blaine still didn’t have a date. It was that question that always came up when he had a decision to make that kept him from just asking someone: To please his parents, or to be himself. If he chose the first, he’d go with one of his female friends that didn’t have a date yet (which was a very limited number), and if he chose the second, he’d go with his best friend Brian, and while they would just be going as friends, the idea of him going with a guy would make his parents even more angry and disappointed about his recently revealed ‚choice’ as they already were. Going home that day, he took a detour, or rather, multiple detours to think about what to do. He randomly took buses, not even looking where they would take him.  
They took him to a bus stop at an old playground in a small town he didn’t recognise. Finally deciding that his parents could go bleep themselves (and yes, he was thinking censored, partly because he was raised that way and partly because his parents bleeping wasn’t something he particularly enjoyed thinking of) and that he was going to go with his best friend, that he may or may not have a crush on. Looking on the plan that hung on the wall to his right, he saw that the next bus that drove remotely into the right direction wouldn’t arrive for another half hour, and deciding against calling his parents right now, knowing that their wrath might make him change his mind about the dance, he proceeded onto the playground to wait for the bus. However, walking past the hedges that margined the field, he saw that the swing set was already occupied.  
A boy his age, maybe a year younger, was staring at the ground as if it had personally offended him. Though somehow Blaine thought the ground was taking the pain meant for someone else (not that the ground could _feel_ pain, but, whatever.)  
Ignoring that hunch for now, Blaine spoke up.  
„What’s the ground done to earn that glare? If looks could kill, it might as well be rotting now. Oh wait.“ – (And that was about as witty as he got that day. Soon, it would all go downhill.)  
The boy, who had looked up in surprise when Blaine started talking, actually cracked half a smile at that. Blaine, however, was too distracted by the boy’s eyes to notice anything else (And that was a lie. The human brain can’t just ignore everything but one single feature. So yes, Blaine noticed the flawless porcelain skin, flawless fashion sense and flawless everything, but his focus stayed on the, yes, you guessed it, flawless eyes.) God, he was falling. Hard.  
„Do you mind... staring a bit less?“ Mr. Flawless asked, clearly a bit uncomfortable with the situation. Blaine looked down, feeling the blush rise up in his cheeks, wondering just how long he had stood there, staring. Way to make a good non-creepy, totally straight first impression. And to make that impression perfect, his mouth seemed to enjoy making him even more embarrassed by saying: „S-Sorry. It’s just... you... have really pretty eyes.“  
Four for you, mouth. You go, mouth.  
Without looking up, he turned on his heel, and started walking away to save himself any further embarrassment that he was certain would be coming.  
Though what was coming was a „Wait!“  
He did.  
„Did you mean that?“  
„I did.“  
He turned around, finally looking up again. (Bad idea. Still flawless.)  
The other boy still didn’t exactly seem to trust that statement, and Blaine was a bit angry at whoever made him feel like someone saying he was beautiful could only be some kind of joke. Blaine didn’t expect him to trust him, they’d only just met after all, but not trusting that someone actually meant it when they said a person had pretty eyes was a different matter, especially if the word ‚pretty’ was an understatement.  
„I’m Blaine“, he finally piped up again, slowly walking over to the swing set and extending a hand. The other boy hesitantly took it, introducing himself as Kurt, leaving Blaine to wonder if it was even possible for a name to be this flawless.

_... if only Blaine had gotten out of the bus one stop earlier._


	5. Age: 15

_Age: 15_  
It could have happened like this...  
  
Back for another wonderful year at McKinley: The school where you get free sugary drinks everywhere you go and where the popular kids stop in the hallway every now and again to direct the word to the ones lower in the food chain, patting them encouragingly on the shoulder... or... something.  
At age 15, at the beginning of his sophomore year, Kurt had learned to look at everything with a certain air of cynism. It helped him to put a distance between his mind and what was done to him every day for the last few years. The sass was like a wall protecting him from the overbearing love everyone at his school showed for him (there we go again.).  
However, when he saw a different boy being thrown into his dumpster (as he lovingly called it), and when that boy was being called all those things that would normally be directed at him, he thought that this year might go a bit differently. He waited for the jocks to go away before walking up to the dumpster, knowing that someone being thrown on top of you when you were trying to get out was neither helpful, nor comfortable.  
He looked over the edge, seeing that the boy was clutching his arm.  
„You alright?“  
„Yeah, I just kind of bumped my arm on the edge...“  
„You have to keep your arms as close to your body as possible. Typical beginner’s mistake.“ Kurt said, holding out a hand for him to grab, and yes, of course he noticed just how handsome the damsel in distress was.  
As soon as said damsel was retrieved from the container and had finished cleaning himself off as good as possible, Kurt spoke up again.  
„I’m Kurt Hummel. Welcome to McKinley. There are no dumpsters in the back, but you still have to look out for letterman jackets; if you ever liked slushies, you will probably wonder how that was even possible by the end of the day; always take a towel with you – paper towels are incredibly bad for your skin; and I’d recommend keeping a backup outfit in your locker.“  
  
 _... except Blaine’s parents had the money to send him to a private school._

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my beta Steffi (littleboatfullofwater)  
> Comments would be much appreciated. :)


End file.
